The purpose of this protocol is to evaluate the metabolic, physiologic, hormonal, physical and histological consequences of long-term home total parenteral nutrition (HTPN) in patients with short bowel syndrome. The studies in this proposal are being used to establish a database of long-term TPN patients. Multiple parameters are being followed over long periods of time. The long-term nature of the study is important because changes may be slow to develop, patient accrual is slow, and the number of patients followed by one center at any one time is relatively small. The following specific hypotheses are being addressed: 1) the incidence of cholelithiasis increases with the duration of HTPN and 2) pulmonary function tests will deteriorate during prolonged intravenous nutrition in the HTPN patient. Data accrual continued over the past year. There are no results to report at the present time.